Clichê
by JNonato
Summary: A vida era mesmo um clichê barato usado em um romance de quinta. Miro de Escorpião havia decidido - sem conseguir parar de pensar em quão clichê isso era - declarar-se ao seu amado. KamusXMiro. Yaoi.
1. Clichè01

**Clichê** é uma fanfic baseada nos personagens de Saint Seiya, que, por sinal, não me pertencem. Porém, qualquer personagem de nome mais ou menos comum e as situaçclicões descritas são de minha autoria.

Clichê contém: Ironia. Comédia. Envolvimento amoroso homossexual. Futuro apelo sexual. Romance e situações românticas envolvendo duas pessoas. Crítica implícita.

_**Clichê**_

Capítulo Primeiro.

.

A vida era mesmo um clichê barato usado em um romance de quinta.

Mas era inegável o fato de a situação clichê fazer seu coração disparar, suas mãos suarem e sua mente girar. Afinal de contas, mesmo a sua reação ao clichê era, mesmo que isoladamente, _clichê_.

Miro de Escorpião havia decidido – e não conseguia tirar de sua mente o clichê da frase – declarar-se ao seu amado. Porque nada torna um clichê mais clichê do que segui-lo indiscriminadamente até a morte. Bem. Talvez não até a morte, afinal de contas, romances são clichês; mortes, não.

Morte em um romance é uma coisa absolutamente anticlichê, ou, mesmo que venha a acontecer, sempre é um mal-entendido e alguém acaba ressuscitando com um beijo de outro alguém, e foi neste ponto em especial que Escorpião começou a aceitar a situação de clichê como algo bom para si. Afinal, se não houvesse morte de nenhuma das partes envolvidas, já seria um lucro para o grego.

Mas até o desenrolar do romance parecia estranhamente previsível. Seu amado, se é que isso não fica clichê demais, era seu amigo de anos.

E aconteceu, tipo assim, repentinamente, sabe?, num lento processo de anos e anos de conhecimento. E então Miro resolveu admitir que o amava. Mais do que deveria amar um amigo. E, teoricamente, mais do que deveria amar um homem, mas preferia não pensar muito no assunto.

E, como já se pode imaginar, Miro só percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa para tê-lo para si ao ver que estava enlouquecendo imaginando a solteirice daquele aquariano, e, mesmo que o outro rapaz fosse um modelo de reserva e distinção, o ciúmes fazia suas entranhas girarem dentro de si ao ver qualquer ser humano olhando na direção dele.

Aquariano? Sim, porquê? Ah, é... eu não havia dito, não é?

Nada mais clichê do que escolher o alvo mais difícil. Amores impossíveis e todos esses lugares comuns, sabe?

Este é, na verdade, um caminho muito bom.

Porque então há o medo da rejeição, a sensação leve de inferioridade, a vergonha de seus sentimentos. _Clichês._

Afinal, havia de se concordar que Kamus de Aquário não era uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar com. Kamus precisava ser trabalhado. Esmiuçado. Cutucado. Especulado.

E, assim, Miro planejou tudo minuciosamente.

Sempre minuciosamente.

Como quem planeja uma manobra de guerra.

O melhor perfume. Uma camisa que sabia que ele gostava. Tudo, desde os cachos loiros perfumados, molhados sobre os ombros da camisa negra, até a pequena corrente dourada pendurada no pescoço, presente dele, por sinal, era _clichê_.

O frio na barriga ao se aproximar da casa dele. O medo de ser dissuadido por algo que pudesse encontrar. O tremor na sua voz ao chamar seu nome. A maneira como seu corpo oscilou ao sentir os olhos castanhos, avermelhados de Kamus descendo por si, como que avaliando toda aquela produção de maneira satisfeita, o que, por sinal, fez com que o grego tivesse algumas esperanças.

Desabrochou o seu sorriso mais encantador, preparando-se para cumprimentar o amigo.

Se estava ali para seduzir, era o que devia pelo menos tentar fazer.

Aproximou-se de Kamus, beijando-o no rosto como um bom grego faria num dia em que estivesse de bom humor, tomando o cuidado de segurar seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo uma carícia discreta, e viu os olhos do outro rapaz descerem pelo seu pescoço, mirando a corrente, com um pequeno sorriso.

– Não sabia que você ainda tinha isso. – comentou, agradavelmente surpreso.

– Eu me mataria se perdesse. – brincou o grego, esticando a mão e bagunçando um pouco os cabelos do amigo. Amado. O que fosse. O clichê da confusão em sua mente e da sensação de não saber o que fazer a seguir o irritava. Tal qual o frio na barriga que sentira ao tentar dizer seriamente: – Preciso falar com você Kamus.

E olhou para o teto, esperando que este caísse sobre si.

Como já deveria ser esperado, estava agindo de maneira estranha. E, ainda mais naturalmente, Kamus se aproximou de si, preocupado, perguntando se havia acontecido alguma coisa.

– Não é que tenha acontecido algo...

Olhos castanhos nos azuis do grego, confusos.

–... mas isso não muda o fato de eu precisar falar com você.

Kamus o mirou por um instante.

– Quer ir conversar lá dentro? – indicou o interior da casa.

Miro teve um choque imaginando, indevidamente, os múltiplos sentidos que aquela frase poderia ter. Sorriu para Kamus, e este preferiu ignorar a malícia brincalhona no olhar do grego, que sabia perfeitamente que ele se referira à sala da casa de Aquário.

A sala de Aquário era um local amplo, decorado com mobília clara e com alguns livros jogados sobre a mesa de centro. Miro tinha certeza que Kamus andara pesquisando sobre algum assunto intelectualmente interessante e absolutamente maçante um pouco antes que ele chegasse.

– Então, Miro. – começou Kamus, sentando-se no sofá e indicando que o grego se sentasse ao seu lado. – Sobre o que queria me falar?

Miro ignorou solenemente o sofá e sentou-se sobre a mesa de centro, encarnado Kamus de frente, os joelhos se encaixando para não se tocarem.

– Na verdade, o que eu preciso mesmo é de aconselhamento. E você sempre foi bom nisso. – Miro coçou a cabeça. Havia ensaiado aquele joguinho algumas várias vezes.

– Certo. E você quer conselho sobre o que, grego?

Kamus sequer pareceu irritado por Miro ter se sentado em sua mesa. Já havia se acostumado.

Miro apoiou o cotovelo na coxa e o rosto na palma da mãe, encarando profundamente os olhos de Kamus, com ar extremamente sonhador, e disse:

– O amor, Kamus. Estou apaixonado. Preciso de você. – respondeu Miro, sabendo muito bem o duplo sentido da última frase, mas adorando brincar com Kamus, que afastou os cabelos ruivos do rosto, jogando-os sobre o ombro direito. Complementou: – Me ajuda?

– Oh, certo. – Kamus oscilou um pouco. – E qual é exatamente o problema em estar apaixonado, Miro?

Era impressão do grego ou Kamus havia tremido um pouco em sua frieza. Um sorriso terno tomou os lábios do grego.

– É que eu não sei como falar com a pessoa. – Miro começou, parecendo sem jeito. – Não sei se ela gosta de mim, então não sei como me aproximar sem afugentá-la.

Mordeu o lábio, tentando demonstrar quão aflito estava. Sabia atuar quando queria. Passou a encarar os joelhos de Kamus. Passou a língua distraidamente (porém propositalmente) sobre o lábio mordido, aguardando em silêncio que Kamus dissesse algo.

– Não sei como ajudá-lo, Miro. – Kamus coçou a cabeça, inclinando-se para frente e olhando seriamente para o ar aflito do amigo. Não gostava de vê-lo assim. – Sequer faço idéia de como é a pessoa de quem você gosta.

Miro suspirou.

– Como você gostaria que alguém se declarasse para você, Kamus?

Kamus engasgou.

Arregalou os olhos.

Sentou-se ereto no sofá, e então relaxou.

Tudo bem... era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Miro lhe perguntaria se não soubesse o que fazer; respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Aquilo não queria dizer nada.

– Bom. Eu acho que eu gostaria de eu mesmo perceber o que a pessoa sente. – Kamus riu de leve. – Não sou bem um tipo que gosta de surpresas, sabe?

– Eu sei. – falou Miro, rindo de leve, com ar maroto. Já fizera algumas surpresas para Kamus, e se lembrava da irritação que o outro cavaleiro sempre demonstrava ao ser pego desprevenido.

Fez-se um leve silêncio. Miro limpou a garganta.

– Então a pessoa deveria ser mais sutil, não?

Kamus engasgou com a própria respiração mais uma vez. Inclinou-se na direção de Miro, olhando-o cheio de desconfiança, apoiando-se na beirada do sofá. Era quase impossível que fosse aquilo que estava pensando, mas não custava nada averiguar.

– Essa pessoa de quem gosta, Miro... – Kamus começou, encarando firmemente o olhar azul escuro e cínico de Miro. Aquele cinismo era perigoso. – por acaso tem algo a ver comigo?

Miro ergueu o tronco. Coçou o queixo. Olhou para o teto. Sacudiu a mão e disse:

– Pouca coisa. É. Pouca coisa.

Kamus respirou profundamente, mais aliviado.

– Quero dizer... além do fato de também ser homem.

Novamente a respiração engasgou. Kamus encarou o amigo como se tivesse engolido um ouriço.

Não que não suspeitasse, afinal, Miro era um tipo que naturalmente atrairia a homens e mulheres.

Não que isso o incluísse. Afinal de contas, Kamus era o tipo de pessoa que preferia pensar em sua orientação sexual como sendo 'assexuado'. Não que isso quisesse dizer alguma coisa, também vale a pena mencionar...

– E _por isso_ você veio perguntar isso a mim, não é? – Kamus perguntou, ignorando a frustração interior.

– Exato! Como você é esperto, Kamus! – Miro sacudiu a cabeça entusiasticamente, internamente morrendo de vontade de rir. Era incrível como Kamus lhe dava as desculpas certas para que continuasse a se fazer de desentendido. Não imaginava que fosse assim tão divertido brincar disso com o Aquariano. Fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de fazer isso mais vezes. Prosseguiu: – Mas creio ter ainda um grande problema, Kamus.

Miro se inclinou para Kamus, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo, e o francês foi instintivamente em sua direção, ficando a um palmo de distância do rosto do grego.

– Qual o problema, Miro? – Kamus perguntou, sussurrando em tom urgente. Sequer se perguntou o porquê de estar sussurrando se estavam sozinhos na sala, mas, enfim... tudo pelo clichê!

Miro olhou para um lado. Olhou para Kamus. Mordeu o lábio. Olhou para o outro lado. Baixou os olhos.

Sorriu, um sorriso perigosamente malicioso.

E então ergueu os olhos, dizendo, num tom de voz aveludado e copiosamente dolorido.

– É que eu não sei ser sutil, Kamus.

E em questão de segundos estava sentado sobre as coxas de Kamus, suas mãos enlaçadas nos cabelos ruivos, mantendo o rosto do outro cativo ao seu.

Kamus só tivera tempo de arregalar os olhos antes de sentir sua boca ser arrebatada por outra, sedenta pela sua. E quente. E deliciosamente molhada. Não tivera tempo de reagir. Não conseguia nem pensar em fechar a boca para impedir que a língua atrevida do grego brincasse com a sua. Se enrolasse nela e lambesse seus lábios.

Sentia as unhas de Miro em sua nuca, descrevendo círculos. A boca dele sugava a sua tão animosamente que quase poderia considerar aquilo uma agressão. Sentia o cheiro de Miro. O gosto de Miro. O calor dele em cima de si e achava que fosse morrer.

E quase morreu mesmo quando uma tremenda barulheira veio do corredor do lado de fora da sala e Miro pulou no seu colo, cessando o beijo de maneira tão abrupta quanto o iniciara.

Kamus deu um nó no próprio pescoço ao revirar-se para procurar a fonte do barulho e, quando a encontrou, seu coração quase parou. E Miro então teve certeza de que aquilo era clichê demais para uma noite só.

Uma serva de aparentes dezoito anos estava parada com a boca aberta no portal de pedra que dava para a sala. Os olhos arregalados como dois pires. O rosto mudando de um branco gesso para um vermelho rubi e então para um verde 'mamãe-tomei-iogurte-estragado'. Uma bandeja de prata estava caída aos seus pés, espalhando chá, açúcar e pedaços de porcelana e biscoito pelo chão.

Ela abriu a boca várias vezes, quase dançando enquanto gesticulava, tentando encontrar o que dizer.

– Eu... vou... Bagunça... pegar toalha. Ali. – deu de ombros, a coloração verde se tornando um roxo vivo. – Limpar, né?

A menina parecia que ia chorar.

Kamus bufou sonoramente e deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, os olhos fechados e a cabeça oculta pelos seus braços, enquanto a menina saía apressada dali. Miro ficou algum tempo ainda parado ali observando o rapaz sob si, aparentemente nem um pouco constrangido com a situação.

Ia falar alguma coisa, mas a voz grave de Kamus o interrompeu, dizendo, friamente:

– Não é melhor você ir para a sua casa, Escorpião?

Miro olhou para o rapaz abaixo de si. Kamus baixou os braços e abriu os olhos, mas não encarava o grego.

Miro suspirou.

Não podia estar falando sério.

Contudo, o grego acatou o pedido. Levantou-se felinamente do colo do outro, erguendo os quadris provocativamente à frente dos olhos dele, sem, porém, esperar qualquer reação do francês. Saiu sem precisar que o outro o acompanhasse até a porta.

A frustração no fundo de sua garganta não podia ser ignorada, mas, enfim... não fazia mal. Acabariam juntos no final da história, de qualquer jeito.

Era simplesmente clichê demais.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Muito clichê para vocês?

Não. Eu não vou abandonar **concupiscência**. Sim. Eu sei que eu disse isso sobre '**Quando ele Voltar**'. Mas não quer dizer que eu vou fazer isso com a outra história. Seria clichê demais, não é?

Enfim.

#apedrejada#

Essa fanfic é um projeto alternativo e prevejo que terá três capítulos, que serão lançados... bem...

Serão lançados quando sentir que tive um bom retorno sobre este.

Isso quer dizer...

Que _ficwriters_ se alimentam de **reviews**. E _ficwriter_ com fome não escreve. E, não, _**não estou de regime de começo de ano, então podem caprichar**_.

Beijos!


	2. Clichè02

**Clichê** é uma fanfic baseada nos personagens de Saint Seiya, que, por sinal, não me pertencem. Porém, qualquer personagem de nome mais ou menos comum e as situações descritas são de minha autoria.

Clichê contém: Ironia. Comédia. Envolvimento amoroso homossexual. Futuro apelo sexual. Romance e situações românticas envolvendo duas pessoas. Crítica implícita.

* * *

Clichês do capítulo anterior:

_- Resolução quanto à atitude a ser tomada decidida apenas frente ao sentimento de ciúme/possessividade;_

_- Amizade de longa data se tornando 'algo mais';_

_- Alvo difícil;_

_- Declaração teoricamente romântica desastrosamente interrompida;_

_- Pessoa chocada com a cena anterior derrubando algo que faz barulho e interrompe os pombinhos;_

Esqueci algo?

* * *

_**Clichê**_

Capítulo Segundo.

A primeira coisa que Kamus reparou quando teve certeza que Miro já havia saído era que quase não conseguia ficar em pé, de tanto que suas pernas tremiam. Demorou cerca de duas horas para que os arrepios que acometeram o corpo do aquariano ao ser enlaçado pelo grego parassem de se repetir.

A segunda coisa que Kamus reparou foi que a expressão de absoluta incredulidade nos olhos da serva era absolutamente idêntica à sua própria. Bem como o tom de branco que mudava para vermelho a intervalos constantes, transformando seus rostos numa versão constrangida das luzes piscantes de natal.

Kamus foi tomar água e a moça estava lá.

Tomando água também.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da cozinha enquanto Kamus tomava água. Um copo. Dois. No terceiro copo, ele achou que deveria dizer alguma coisa.

- Então...

Sim, esta foi a melhor frase que o francês conseguiu formular.

Obviamente, ainda não haviam se passado as duas horas necessárias e, portanto, o corpo do nosso jovem cavaleiro ainda era acometido por nada inocentes arrepios.

A serva se assustou um pouco.

Observou seu mestre.

Era definitivamente estranho ver o cavaleiro de aquário, sempre tão sério e contido, daquela maneira, como se estivesse prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Além dos lábios suspeitamente inchados e...

– Perdão, Mestre! Eu não imaginava... que... Aaah...

A moça levou a mão ao rosto, escondendo-se nele.

– E eu imaginava? – Kamus esganiçou-se.

A menina tremeu ao ver Kamus tão desesperado. Será que ele se sentia tão mal assim por ter sido flagrado?

– Não sabia que o senhor... era...

A menina amuou-se.

– Era? – Kamus fechou os olhos. Era o quê? Namorado de Miro?

– Gay. – ela completou.

Na mente de Kamus podia-se ouvir o barulho das engrenagens se movendo.

Beijara Miro. Ou melhor, fora agarrado... aaah, que se danasse. A ordem dos fatores alterava o produto? Puxou os cabelos, desesperado por um pouco de raciocínio lógico...

Certo. Ele e Miro... huhum; consta. Ela vira. Lógico.

Ou seu tapete não estaria naquele estado...

Mas pensaria nisso depois.

E, bem... Miro era homem.

E ele também era.

Tecnicamente.

Kamus suspirou... não havia parado para pensar nisso. Alvoroçara-se tanto em pensar que era Miro, que não pensara que era HOMEM! Afinal de contas, depois de muita convivência com alguém, é lógico que essa pessoa se torna assexuada sob seu ponto de vista... ou não...

Fazia mesmo diferença Miro ser homem?

Kamus perguntava-se agora o porquê de nunca ter parado para pensar se Miro era homem.

Quero dizer... por que pensaria? Não sentia nada pelo grego.

Nada a não ser aqueles arrepios deliciosos quando o grego se aproximava. Além da boca seca quando o via suado depois dos treinos. Além das noites mal dormidas por culpa do grego que insistia em não abandoná-lo nem em seus sonhos...

Certo.

Kamus encheu mais um copo de água, respirando profundamente.

Tudo isso sendo acompanhado pelos olhos atentos da serva, que pareceria aflita aos olhos de Kamus se ele conseguisse se lembrar que ela estava ali.

Gostava do grego?

Pois é.

Parecia que sim.

Estava na hora de assumir?

Aparentemente.

Kamus começou a levar o copo aos lábios, vagarosamente.

Para em seguida deixar que ele despencasse com certa violência contra a pia, estilhaçando-o e espalhando água.

A serva deu um pulo e um gritinho assustado.

Kamus acabara de perceber que havia mandado Miro embora de sua casa. Fechou os olhos. Droga. Odiava ser surpreendido desta forma exatamente porque não fazia idéia de como agir quando algo que não controlava acontecia. Torceu as mãos. Merda, merda, mil vezes merda...

– Seja lá o que for, é culpa do Miro! Eu vou dormir! Limpe o tapete da sala e diga àquele grego dos infernos que eu preciso de um novo, agora! E é ele quem vai me dar!

'Me dar'... Kamus mordeu os lábios, consternado. A serva não parecia ter notado nada, pois se retirava para ir pegar um pano. Queria que o Miro lhe desse, não o tapete, mas... bem, pensando melhor, poderia ser com o tapete, também. Se fosse macio o bastante.

Kamus parou no meio do movimento de pegar um copo de água gelada, pensando que talvez fosse melhor tomar um banho.

Gelado.

E pensar um pouco.

–

Miro acabou chegando à conclusão de que não deveria ter se precipitado. Não que se arrependesse, afinal de contas, estava exultante de felicidade e quase sentia vontade de nunca mais dormir ou comer para nunca mais ter mau hálito e então não precisar escovar os dentes. Mas sabia que não seria capaz de fazer isso. Afinal de contas, antes que pudesse se controlar, tinha certeza que agarraria o francês novamente.

Não conseguia tirar de seus pensamentos o quanto era bom beijá-lo.

Ainda melhor do que havia imaginado.

Apesar de, no fundo, preocupar-se com o que Kamus estaria passando, dormiu como um bebê, afinal de contas, conhecia o aquariano havia tempos e sabia que, se ele estava em choque com alguma coisa, precisava se recuperar sozinho.

–

O dia seguinte veio cheio de brisas frescas e um estranho cintilar no azul do céu grego. Ou seria apenas o fato de Kamus não ter dormido a noite toda que o fazia ver tudo estranhamente brilhante?

Trajava as malhas normais de treinamento. Tudo indicava que deveria ser um dia normal de treino. O tempo estava bom. A disposição dos outros cavaleiros, aparentemente, também. Foi surpreendido por Hyoga a meio caminho da arena que era usada para treinamentos e, sim, isso não era muito usual.

Mas a serva do templo de Kamus ficara insistindo para que ele tomasse todo o café da manhã reforçado que ela preparara e o francês teve a estranha sensação de que ela queria compensar alguma coisa, o que o fez atrasar-se coisa de cinco minutos e topar com Hyoga indo de encontro a si.

Kamus sequer tinha cabeça para perceber que a serva evitava encarar o mestre e que Hyoga o olhava com resignada preocupação. Sequer ouviu a voz do loirinho lhe perguntando se estava bem até que ele repetisse isso pela terceira vez.

– Ah... desculpe, Hyoga. Não dormi bem. – Kamus sacudiu a cabeça, distraído. O que estava havendo consigo?

– Aconteceu algo, mestre?

Kamus fitava distraidamente a arena à procura de uma porção de cabelos loiros, cacheadíssimos, ondulando vistosamente sob o sol. E, quando a encontrou, engasgou. Parou de andar. E Hyoga o encarou desconfiadamente, tentando entender para onde é que Kamus olhava. Mas seu olhar ficara repentinamente nublado.

Kamus repassava mentalmente o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Sabia que Miro não estaria brincando consigo, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que, mesmo sabendo que Miro provavelmente era sério, ele estava se divertindo muito com a situação.

Tudo a começar pela maldita calça branca que Miro usava... como podia fazer aquilo consigo? Ir treinar de malha branca? Depois do que acontecera no dia anterior?

Definitivamente queria vê-lo perder o controle.

Kamus coçou a cabeça, distraidamente, sendo assaltado pela pergunta de Hyoga pela provável quinta vez:

– Aconteceu algo, mestre?

– O calor. – respondeu vagamente, o olhar perdido na arena. – Me tirou o sono.

Hyoga não perguntou mais nada, vagamente convencido, mas decidido a aceitar a desculpa de seu mestre, uma vez que Kamus era, realmente, um extremo quando se tratava de temperaturas acima de zero.

Seguiu as orientações vagas de Kamus para que se aquecesse, enquanto seu mestre se alongava usando uma das pilastras como apoio. Hyoga pulava um pouco, alongava-se, treinava alguns saltos enquanto Kamus apenas se alongava. Nunca fazia nada além de alongamentos.

No momento, estava com a perna direita apoiada no chão, servindo de apoio, enquanto a esquerda era apoiada contra a pilastra, o pé indo para alguns centímetros acima de sua cabeça, e Kamus tombava o corpo, procurando esticar os músculos.

Quanto repentinamente sentiu seus braços sendo segurados.

Quase gritou de susto ao sentir o cheiro de quem o segurava.

Deu um pequeno pulo, ao que seu atacante replicou, em voz debochada:

– Hey. Fique calminho aí. Deixe que eu te ajudo com isso... – a voz grave de Miro era quase um sussurro. Kamus sentiu sua respiração falhar. Miro sorriu.

Kamus sentiu seus braços serem puxados para trás de seu corpo e uma mão firme – e quente, apenas para constar – empurrou seu tórax para frente, fazendo-o contrair os músculos das costas. Kamus achou que fosse desmaiar.

– Não precisa, Miro.

Miro teve vontade de rir. Então Kamus achava mesmo que podia ficar se esticando como um gato na sua frente sem que ele fizesse nada? Miro seria louco se não se aproximasse.

– Você parece abatido, Kamus. – falou o grego, aliviado que Kamus não pudesse ver seu rosto. Só faltava babar no corpo do francês, sentindo os músculos das costas dele se contraindo e relaxando contra a palma da sua mão, o corpo levemente arqueado.

– Não consegui dormir. – falou, antes que pudesse se refrear.

Miro soltaria fogos, se tivesse algum ao alcance. Aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa, não queria? Regozijava ao imaginar-se culpado por tal fato.

– Está doendo? – perguntou, apertando os cotovelos de Kamus um contra o outro e ouvindo as costas do outro estalarem.

– Ah... isso é bom... – Kamus ronronou, sem pensar. Não conseguia estalar as próprias costas por si mesmo. A sensação da tensão desaparecendo da sua coluna era deliciosa.

A malícia do sorriso de Miro incendiaria uma cidade, mas Kamus não podia ver.

– Você devia ter tomado um chá. – falou Miro, sorrindo ao se lembrar do fim que tivera o bule de chá de porcelana de Kamus. – Cruze os braços na frente do peito.

– Chá? – Kamus se soltou das mãos de ferro de Miro e obedeceu, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e falando, com acentuado sarcasmo: – Isso me lembra... você me deve um tapete novo. Foi sua culpa o que aconteceu com o meu. E a serva ainda está em choque.

Kamus não pensava que fosse conseguir tocar no assunto com tanta facilidade. Mas, enfim, era o talento de Miro fazê-lo falar facilmente sobre qualquer coisa. Quero dizer, quando não o constrangia. O que aconteceu logo em seguida, com Miro passando os braços por cima dos seus ombros e o apertando contra seu peito, fazendo suas costas estalarem novamente.

– Miro... – Kamus ronronou. Sentia que estava perdendo o juízo. Surpreendeu-se pelo calor que sentiu tomar conta de seu corpo.

Um arrepio perfeitamente familiar subiu pela sua espinha, eriçando os cabelos de sua nuca, enquanto sentia a respiração de Miro contra si. A pressão firme do corpo forte do grego. O calor do aperto ao seu redor. E quando ouviu a voz grave do grego, estranhamente enrouquecida, murmurando para si, quase enlouqueceu.

– Posso passar na sua casa este tarde?

– Como se uma negativa fosse te impedir... – Kamus tentou recuperar a pose. Oh, sim, queria que Miro passasse lá à tarde. À noite. A qualquer hora. Suspirou, sentindo o aperto ao seu redor afrouxar.

Miro sorriu. Não fora um 'não', e, vindo de Kamus, podia ser o mais próximo que chegaria de um 'sim'. Kamus virou o rosto corado para Miro, vendo-o se afastar com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

Os lábios bem desenhados do escorpiano formaram a palavra 'obrigado' e Kamus decidiu que talvez fosse hora de treinar um pouco Hyoga. O coitado já estava se aquecendo havia uma boa meia hora.

Kamus, contudo, não estava em condições de passar lições satisfatórias. Acabou que, distraído, foi atingido por um golpe de Cisne, particularmente certeiro. Estancando o sangue que escorria do nariz, Kamus disse, bem-humorado, que Cisne deveria tentar treinar um pouco com Ikki, que estava dando dores de cabeça ao pobre do Shaka. Aceitou as mil desculpas que o pupilo lhe pediu e disse que estava tudo bem.

Só estava um pouco cansado.

Sentou-se nos degraus ao canto da arena junto a Shaka, que permanecia de olhos fechados, alheio ao mundo.

– Sabe, Kamus, eu não estou dormindo aqui. – disse o virginiano, sem sequer mudar a posição em que estava. – Você e Escorpião brigaram? _Novamente_?

Kamus ignorou o tom em que Shaka dissera o 'novamente', negando-se a responder de maneira satisfatória.

– Não exatamente. – foi o que articulou, ignorando o grunhido de incredulidade que veio do loiro.

– Resolveram juntar as escovas de dente e parar de vez com essa frescura toda, então? – Shaka suspirou, falando num tom propositalmente desinteressado.

Kamus ergueu as sobrancelhas, encarando o loiro, em choque. Do outro lado da arena, Miro observava, ciumento, imaginando o porquê de Kamus e Shaka estarem conversando tão animosamente. Não que virgem demonstrasse alguma animosidade, mas Kamus andava um tanto mais reativo do que o normal.

– Como é? – seu olhar vagava de virgem para escorpião, e então fitava o vazio, inexpressivamente.

– Ninguém mais agüentava vocês dois, meu caro... – Shaka esclareceu, em um tom monótono. – Arranjem-se logo, pelo bem da humanidade.

Miro mandou Shun ir treinar junto a Ikki e Hyoga por mais quinze minutos, e depois ir tomar um banho para almoçar, ao que o garoto pareceu incrivelmente satisfeito. Miro seguiu até onde Kamus e Shaka estavam sentados, preparando suas agulhadas e forjando seu melhor sorriso.

– Hey. Posso perguntar o que vocês tanto conversam aí? – Escorpião perguntou, apoiando um pé num degrau da escadinha em que o francês e Shaka se sentavam e encarando Kamus.

– Oh. Pois não, Miro. – falou Shaka, eficiente, e Kamus sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Perguntou-se momentaneamente se sua serva não haveria posto alguma coisa estragada em seu café da manhã. – Eu estava aqui justamente dizendo a Kamus que já estava mesmo na hora de vocês dois se acertarem, porque ninguém mais nesse santuário conseguia agüentar vocês dois babando um pelo outro como etíopes na frente de uma máquina de frangos de padaria.

Oh.

Numa escala de zero a dez, a sinceridade de Shaka merecia, com certeza, um dez com direito a menção honrosa.

O indiano loiro permanecia ali, parado, os olhos tranquilamente fechados, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

Miro esqueceu momentaneamente das agulhadas.

Em qualquer outra situação, teria dado umas boas risadas do comentário ácido do virginiano, mas estava muito ocupado torcendo o rosto em qualquer expressão que não se parecesse com constrangimento. Claro que o tom avermelhado em suas bochechas o denunciava, mas não que isso fizesse alguma diferença... afinal, Kamus estava ocupado demais olhando para os próprios pés para reparar em coisas como a maneira como Miro se denunciava.

Um brado autoritário interrompeu os pensamentos de ambos:

– IKKI! Vá tomar banho. Tem vinte minutos para me encontrar no templo de virgem para o almoço, se quiser comer hoje.

Ao longe, Shun fazia um bico ao ver o irmão se afastando, com passos firmes, porém infantilmente birrentos. Miro só não entendia a expressão preocupada no rosto do Cavaleiro de Cisne, mas achou que não fosse importante.

Virgem saiu andando, altivamente, em direção às escadarias dos templos.

– Eu... Kamus. – Miro chamou, despertando Kamus de seu transe. Fitou os olhos castanhos do francês. Escuros e brilhantes. Perdidos. Miro não sabia o que estava tentando fazer ou o que poderia tentar fazer. Coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. – Te vejo mais tarde, não é?

Kamus dá um sorriso. Mínimo. Mas é um sorriso. O peito de Miro parece ficar mais leve.

– Claro.

Uma vez que todos pareciam estar esperando o desfecho daquela história, como se não fosse clichê demais para se imaginar, Miro achou que talvez fosse mais seguro almoçar em seu próprio templo. Longe do refeitório onde todos costumavam comer. E onde estaria ao alcance das pilhérias que quisessem fazer sobre ele.

Baixou os olhos e saiu rápido dali.

Precisava arrumar uma boa roupa. Encontrar aquele perfume que Kamus gostava. E precisava de um banho. Longo. E frio, por enquanto. Afinal de contas, não fora uma idéia muito inteligente alongar-se com Kamus.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Este capítulo não está tããão clichê assim. Mas, enfim. No próximo as coisas pioram.

Sim, o MEU Shaka é um filhodaputadelínguaafiada. E eu o amo. #puppy_eyes#

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e incentivos! Fico tão feliz quando vejo que vocês gostaram do que eu escrevi. Afinal de contas, escrevo para vocês, né? #fingindo que não está alimentando a própria obsessão ao escrever#. Sim, o feedback recebido foi mais do que suficiente para que eu seguisse nessa minisaga de minisofrimentos e muito clichês. Próximo capítulo: a finalização final! (pleonástica)

E não temeis, jovens leitores... ainda há um prólogo de presente para vocês!

Espero que gostem deste... como posso chamar? Interlúdio? Sei lá... pra mim é o segundo capítulo, mesmo.

Beijos açucarados com direito a uma jogada de cabelo extremamente clichê!

#indo comer miojo#

Amo vocês, flores da minha vida! .O.


	3. Clichè03

**Clichê** é uma fanfic baseada nos personagens de Saint Seiya, que, por sinal, não me pertencem. Porém, qualquer personagem de nome mais ou menos comum e as situações descritas são de minha autoria.

Clichê contém: Ironia. Comédia. Envolvimento amoroso homossexual. Apelo sexual presente. Romance e situações românticas envolvendo duas pessoas. Crítica implícita.

* * *

Betada por **PandoraSolo**. Brigado, frôr.

* * *

Clichês do capítulo anterior:

_- Reação cômica a uma situação inesperada;_

_- Tensão sexual pública;_

_- Constrangimento ao se perceber que tem mais gente a par da 'situação delicada';_

_- Banho frio! (e isso vale para o capítulo anterior também)_

Esqueci algo?

* * *

_**Clichê**_

Capítulo Terceiro.

A vida era mesmo um clichê ridiculamente escolhido a dedo utilizado em um folhetim qualquer da época do romantismo francês.

Ou pelo menos era assim que Kamus via a situação.

Seus passos seguiram firme, porém vagamente até a casa de Aquário, onde, até as quatro da tarde, não conseguiu se concentrar em se distrair. A TV estava fora de cogitação, pois, se em metade dos canais filmes românticos problemáticos estavam sendo exibidos, na outra metade havia programas de auditório falando sobre os problemas evidenciados nos filmes.

A literatura da biblioteca de Kamus também era algo para se fugir. Marguerite Duras, Flaubert e outros do gênero eram exatamente o tipo de coisa da qual Kamus queria manter sua mente afastada.

Assim sendo, nosso querido francês passou sua tarde a caminhar de um lado para o outro, e então do outro lado para o um, à procura de um algo para fazer no abissal vazio que seu dia parecia ser enquanto ansiava – mesmo que não quisesse admitir nem para si mesmo – por uma certa visita que um certo grego de cabelos dourados e mãos quentes lhe prometera.

Foi nesta situação de crescente inquietação que, ao checar no relógio que eram quatro horas da tarde, Kamus resolveu que talvez fosse uma boa hora de experimentar os sais de banho que Mu de Áries lhe dera algumas semanas antes.

–

Kamus gostava da camisa que estava usando? Confere.

Na verdade, havia sido presente do próprio. Kamus dizia que o azul claro da camisa combinava com seus olhos. Certo que na época Miro suspeitara que o francês houvesse dito aquilo apenas para que ele parasse de reclamar de sempre ganhar roupas de todo mundo.

Perfume irresistível? Confere.

E desde quando Miro sabia não ser irresistível?

Escorpião jogou os cachos loiros por cima do ombro, com ar arrogante, enquanto subia pelas escadarias de Sagitário. Sentia-se misteriosamente imbatível esta noite, embora no fundo tivesse certeza de que esta pequena característica em sua personalidade (a capacidade de se tornar insuportavelmente confiante) provavelmente era apenas uma maneira de disfarçar o modo como estava completamente sem chão.

Sim, pois era este o sentimento: ausência total de apoio para os pés.

Ou, pelo menos, poderia botar a culpa nesta sensação ao tropeçar nas próprias pernas enquanto atravessava distraidamente a casa de Sagitário. Mas, infelizmente para aqueles que poderiam ser prejudicados pela sua mente maléfica, não era culpa de suas pernas, e sim de dois pequenos vultos que formavam um grande vulto cheio de suspiros num dos cantos da casa.

Oh, Miro era muito maldoso mesmo...

Aproximou-se disfarçadamente de onde o 'casal' estava, e, apesar de não conseguir identificá-los à distância, sabia que seria divertido pregar-lhes uma peça. Fingiu um tropeção ali perto do casal e levantou-se fazendo um 'Opa, opa', como se reparasse nos dois naquela hora.

O efeito foi imediato.

As duas criaturas, fossem lá quem fossem, separaram-se imediatamente, numa pequena acrobacia perfeitamente sincronizada.

Se Miro não fosse tão cínico e se não achasse o tormento alheio algo tão divertido, teria rido. Mas não riu. Apenas exclamou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, fingindo choque:

– Ikki... – e, então, genuinamente alarmado: – Hyoga?!

–

Kamus acabou descobrindo que os sais de banho tinham um efeito extremamente calmante, o que definitivamente era bom para a sua já tão agitada mente. Atirou-os na banheira, entrando em seguida e apoiando a nuca contra a extremidade de pedra, observando o teto, os pensamentos voando longe.

O relaxamento só não era lá muito bom quando se estava acordado há mais de trinta e cinco horas.

Talvez por este motivo Kamus tenha adormecido, ali na banheira, sem sequer sair da posição em que se encontrava.

–

– Oh... podem continuar. – Miro agora continha a muito custo as gargalhadas. Ah, quando Kamus soubesse... – Finjam que nem estive por aqui.

Miro gesticulou copiosamente, recuando alguns passos.

– Muito obrigado, Escorpião. – Veio a voz de Ikki, na escuridão, e Miro percebeu que ele estava tentando puxar o loiro mais para perto. Hyoga continuava estático.

– Você não vai contar isso para o Kamus, vai?

– Humm... – Miro fez, recuando mais um passo.

– Miroooo... – fez Hyoga, avançando um pouco, apesar de Ikki tentar segurá-lo.

– Tsc. Hyoga, – fez Miro, sorrindo de leve, quase tranquilizadoramente. Hyoga relaxou os ombros – é _claro_ que eu vou contar.

E saiu de lá ouvindo Hyoga chamá-lo de nomes não muito bonitos e teve certeza de que era apenas Ikki que o segurava lá atrás, caso contrário provavelmente estaria travando uma corrida com o loiro.

–

Kamus acordou assustado com a voz de Miro ecoando pela sua casa e uma ardência atípica nas narinas. Imediatamente percebeu que havia deslizado na banheira e afundava lentamente o rosto na água. Ao tentar se levantar, sentiu imediatamente uma moleza incrível tomar conta do seu corpo. O que não mudava o fato de que Miro o salvara de morrer afogado na própria banheira.

– Ka-ã-mus! – cantarolava o grego. Kamus cogitou, no fundo de sua momentaneamente lenta e preguiçosa mente, que provavelmente algo havia acontecido, o que o fez gritar, antes de raciocinar direito:

– Aqui!

Miro veio gritando frases aleatórias, invadindo o banheiro como se a casa fosse dele.

– Eu _juuuuuuuuuro_ para você, Kamus, que eu pensei umas quinze vezes antes de entender o que eu estava vendo. Lá na casa de Sagitário, sabe? Que ta vazia agora? – Miro nem pensou direito ao se sentar na beirada da banheira. Apenas falava, empolgado: – Eu cheguei a pensar que fosse a June, sabe, aquela loirinha, lá com o Ikki, antes de cair na real... e...

Kamus, desalentado e confuso com o falatório irrefreável do grego, fora saindo da banheira, pingando por todo o banheiro, as mãos se apoiando na pia, tateando às cegas em busca de uma toalha e, obviamente, nu.

O que, naturalmente, era informação demais para o Miro, cujo cérebro pareceu entrar em conflito de idéias. Ikki estava com Hyoga e Kamus tinha, definitivamente, o par de nádegas mais apertáveis que ele já vira na vida... branquinhas. Firmes no quadril estreito, sem deixarem de parecer macias. E molhadas... tão molhadas em frente à boca repentinamente tão seca de Miro.

Kamus arreganhou a boca, dando um sonoro bocejo, despertando Miro de seus, nada puros, por sinal, devaneios.

– O que é que tem a June, Miro? – Kamus perguntou, jogando uma toalha nos ombros e secando os cabelos preguiçosamente nela. Não parecia nem um pouco incomodado em estar nu (a não ser que uma toalha sobre os ombros contasse como vestimenta) na frente de Miro.

O loiro engoliu em seco, procurando as palavras que pareciam ter desaparecido sob o corpo de Kamus que se sentava distraidamente ao lado do grego, este seguindo, hipnotizado, cada movimento do francês.

O peito com poucos pêlos completamente à mostra, os pequenos mamilos rosados eriçados pelo contato do ar com a pele molhada, a água que escorria em pequenas gotas pelo abdômen liso, seguindo uma levíssima trilha de pêlos até...

Miro sentiu o rosto pegar fogo com o calor que estava sentindo e forçou-se a olhar para o teto, quase sem conseguir respirar.

– Ela parece o Hyoga. – falou, rápido, sem fôlego.

Kamus estendeu uma perna, secando as coxas e recolhendo a umidade dos pêlos pubianos com a toalha, completamente alheio à observação atenta do grego. Esfregou os olhos, parecendo cansado. Em sua concepção, o efeito relaxante dos sais de Mu era forte demais.

Miro não parecia sequer haver percebido o estado devaneante de Kamus. Apenas pensava consigo mesmo o quanto queria ser uma toalha. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria cumprir sua tarefa (a de secar Kamus, logicamente) de maneira mais eficaz do que aquela outra que Kamus esfregava insistentemente contra suas pernas fortes, alisando e eriçando os pêlos a cada movimento.

– Que estava com o Ikki. Lá na casa de Sagitário. Que estava vazia.

Kamus ficou olhando a toalha em sua mão, como se tentasse decidir alguma coisa.

– June com o Ikki? Que droga... aquele garoto é insuportável. – Miro demorou um pouco para entender o que Kamus dissera, e ainda mais um pouco para entender que ele havia entendido tudo errado.

Como se houvesse decidido alguma coisa, Kamus pegou a toalha e enrolou nela os cabelos ruivos, equilibrando-a sobre a cabeça.

– Não June, Kamus. Hyoga. – Miro falou, como se estivesse desenhando. Kamus parou encarando a parede ao final do movimento de se pôr em pé.

– Hyoga com o Ikki? Que droga... aquele garoto é insuportável. – Kamus falou, após algum tempo, mal percebendo que estava sendo repetitivo. Sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para Miro com pouca firmeza, parecendo confuso. – Desculpe, Miro. Estou com _muito_ sono.

Se Kamus estava com sono, Miro daria qualquer coisa para colocá-lo na cama.

Afastou este pensamento rápido da mente, vendo que Kamus estava saindo do banheiro, enrolando uma toalha vermelha na cintura, andando com todo o desembaraço do mundo, e ainda conversando consigo.

–... uns sais de banho, sabe? Mu me deu. Agora estou com preguiça... vou pensar sobre isso mais tarde. Depois posso conversar com a June...

– Hyoga, Kamus. – Miro corrigiu, vendo Kamus abrir o guarda-roupa como se quisesse vestir algo, fechá-lo em seguida sem apanhar nada e ir em direção à cama, encarando-a inquiridoramente.

– É. Ele mesmo. Vou falar com ele. – Kamus em seguida tirou a toalha do cabelo e, distraidamente, jogou-a no chão, esticando os braços para o alto em seguida, espreguiçando-se. – Só quero deitar um pouco...

Miro abriu a boca para falar algo, mas no instante em que viu os cabelos de Kamus, ainda úmidos, grudando no corpo que se esticava... e se esticava... e parecia ir alcançar o céu, e aquela toalha maldita no lugar, e Kamus se torcendo como se fosse um felino cheio de preguiça...

Ah, o grego se esqueceu completamente do que eram palavras e como se fazia para utilizá-las.

Felizmente uma coisa leva a outra.

Ver Kamus daquele jeito o fez pensar que o desejava. Desejá-lo o fez pensar em beijá-lo. Pensando em beijá-lo Miro pensou que talvez houvesse algo que precisavam fazer antes disso...

Ah, sim... precisavam conversar. Se acertar, sabe?

E para isso era preciso falar.

E foi assim que Miro reaprendeu a falar. Pigarreando levemente, chamou atenção de Kamus.

– A gente precisa conversar, Kamus.

Kamus se aproximou da cama. Colocou um joelho, depois o outro, e então engatinhou até a cabeceira desta, onde ficou sentado um pouco, olhando para Miro com uma expressão séria e sonolenta.

– Eu sei, Miro. – ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço danado para organizar as palavras. Kamus não era mesmo lá de falar muito, mas costumava ser articulado quando o fazia. – Me desculpa se isso parece direto demais, mas eu estou com muito sono, então... que tal você deitar aqui para a gente conversar?

Oh.

Miro teve certeza que se não morresse depois daquilo, nada mais nesta vida o mataria.

Kamus havia dado tapinhas no espaço vazio no colchão ao seu lado.

E o coração de Miro havia ameaçado parar.

Entretanto, tudo o que o grego conseguiu fazer foi retirar os sapatos e se deitar ao lado de Kamus como este pedira, mecânico e levemente chocado. Até se esquecera de June.

HYOGA!

É... era o Hyoga.

E aquela toalha definitivamente _devia_ sair dali.

Preso em seu pequeno transe, Miro não fez nenhum movimento na direção do francês. Apenas ficou ali parado, deitado, o olhar preso no rosto de traços finos, nos cabelos que caíam pelos travesseiros e grudavam no corpo nu, a sensação de rendição gritando em seu peito a cada minuto que se passava.

Kamus o imitou, o rosto apoiado contra um travesseiro, o olhar sonolentamente posado no azul dos olhos de Miro.

– Sobre o que você queria conversar, Miro? – Kamus perguntou, meio aéreo, aproximando-se do grego.

– Ah... – Miro começou. E parou por aí. Não sabia o que queria dizer. Sem alternativas, murmurou: – Podemos ir à cidade um dia desses para escolhermos um tapete novo para você.

– Era isso? – Kamus murmurou, bocejando novamente, sem esperar resposta de Miro. – Hm. Vai ser bom sair com você.

Os olhos de Kamus foram ficando cada vez mais pesados.

Alguma coisa no fundo da mente de Kamus parecia apitar que havia algo errado consigo, mas ele só conseguia pensar que estava com sono. Com sono. Com sono. Quase não havia dormido na noite anterior. Agora precisava recuperar.

Passara a noite anterior quase inteira em claro pensando em Miro.

E agora queria dormir ali.

Preferencialmente com Miro ao seu lado.

Estava com tanto sono que mal percebeu quando havia se prendido no peito do grego, nem que havia dito em voz alta tudo aquilo sobre o que devaneava no momento.

Miro não pôde deixar de se sentir levemente culpado pela insônia de Kamus, mas o seu lado que se sentia satisfeito era infinitamente mais forte.

– Sabe, Miro? Eu tava aqui, pensando... em como você me beijou ontem. – Kamus resmungou, sonolento. Em seguida seus olhos se abriram e ele ficou encarando Miro por alguns instantes, encantando com a curiosidade e a surpresa no olhar dele. – Faz de novo?

Miro achou que fosse explodir. Já estava se perguntando se Kamus não diria que fora errado ou algo do tipo. Parecia algo típico de se esperar dele. Quando ouviu o pedido, contudo, sequer hesitou em obedecê-lo. Baixou o rosto e encaixou-se em Kamus, puxando seu rosto e beijando sua boca ardentemente.

Kamus sentiu-se satisfeito em poder fechar os olhos e simplesmente se entregar.

Sentiu uma mão de Miro tecendo carinhos pelas suas costas nuas, a outra acariciando seu rosto, seu pescoço, puxando-o para perto, comandando o beijo de uma maneira tortuosa e deliciosamente dominadora.

Kamus sentiu o ar faltar. Sentiu a tontura começar a aumentar e, entretanto, só conseguia desejar mais contato, mais pressão, mais calor. E menos ar, se assim fosse necessário.

O abraço se estreitou. Desajeitadamente, o ruivo passou um braço pela cintura do grego, retribuindo as carícias enquanto sentia a língua de Miro deslizando entre seus lábios. Quente. Úmida. Exigente.

Quase desmaiou ao sentir uma coxa perfeita do grego se encaixar entre as suas pernas, o corpo forte do outro se moldando ao seu, buscando mais calor, mais daquilo. E Kamus se esfregou contra ele, despudoradamente, deixando-o sentir quão aceso estava.

Miro ofegou, deslizando o rosto para o seu pescoço, sussurrando, rouco e cheio de malícia:

– Acho que estou um pouco vestido demais para isso que você quer, francês...

Kamus riu de leve, sentindo arrepios com o hálito do grego que, percebendo sua sensibilidade, não hesitou em distribuir beijos pela pele delicada e cheirosa do seu pescoço.

Kamus não pensava que fosse capaz de se sentir daquela maneira novamente, mas era exatamente o mesmo sentimento que tivera quando Miro o beijara da primeira vez. Talvez fosse mesmo aquilo que estivera pensando.

Deslizou as mãos magras entre os corpos, abrindo com lentidão tortuosa os botões da camisa que Miro vestia, ouvindo-o suspirar contra sua orelha cada vez que movia seus quadris contra os dele.

Entrando na brincadeira, Miro desabotoou a própria calça e desceu o zíper, esfregando seu corpo no de Kamus enquanto tentava, deitando-se em busca de apoio, baixar suas calças junto à roupa íntima.

Kamus foi descendo beijos por cada pedaço de pele que ficava exposta no peito do grego, mordendo de leve os mamilos, fazendo-o suspirar, arrepiado, e movendo sua coxa contra a virilha de Kamus, massageando-lhe o sexo, perfeitamente perceptível sob a toalha que o cobria.

Era quase um jogo para ver quem dominava a excitação de quem.

Kamus foi beijando a parte inferior ao umbigo do grego e descendo mais, mordendo a pele de leve, sentindo a maneira como a inquietação do grego mexia consigo mesmo.

Miro, com as calças ao redor das canelas, já percebendo o que estava por vir, deslizou os pés pela curva das costas de Kamus, que continuava a torturá-lo.

Kamus percebeu, satisfeito, que Miro abria cada vez mais as pernas, permitindo seus carinhos. Desceu uma linha de beijos molhados pela parte interna das coxas do grego, em seguida subindo.

Miro sentiu o hálito e então uma língua quente e atrevida deslizando pela sua virilha, subindo e mordendo e então descendo, tocando a parte inferior dos testículos com movimentos circulares que o faziam choramingar, sentindo ondas fortíssimas de eletricidade correrem pelo seu corpo.

Kamus era um ser muito cruel mesmo, Miro conseguiu perceber, ao sentir o francês deslizando a língua sobre si, provando de leve seu gosto, molhando sua intimidade, sem nunca lhe dar contato o bastante para se sentir aliviado. A língua úmida subindo, enrodilhando a parte mais sensível e em seguida descendo novamente até a base, tocando. Instigando. Arrepiando.

Miro se apoiou nos cotovelos para ter uma visão melhor da cabeça ruiva dançando pela sua excitação. Os cabelos de Kamus grudavam em Miro também, e este achou que fosse desmaiar quando viu aquela boca molhada e rosada se aproximando de seu sexo e então se afastando, os olhos escurecidos de desejo grudados no azul dos olhos do grego.

Miro teve certeza de que conseguiria provar sua tese sobre o sadismo de Kamus a qualquer pessoa se contasse que o francês simplesmente subiu novamente pelo seu corpo, sem mais nem menos, beijando-lhe a boca como se pretendesse roubar sua alma por ela e se esfregando em si.

– É assim, é? – rosnou, disposto a se vingar. Correspondeu assiduamente ao beijo, invertendo as posições e prendendo Kamus sob seu corpo, deixando que seu peito nu pesasse contra o dele enquanto deslizava seus braços para fora da camisa.

Kamus riu, achando engraçado ver Miro tão fora de si com apenas aquelas carícias. Foi quando, sem mais nem menos, Miro arrancou a toalha de seu corpo e Kamus se viu nu, como se tomasse consciência de sua nudez só naquele momento, e Miro grudou seu quadril ao dele. Pele contra pele num lento roçar quase enlouquecedor. Afundou o rosto no pescoço do francês, ambos os braços passados pela sua cintura, segurando-o no lugar com firmeza.

Kamus não pôde evitar que o primeiro gemido abandonasse sua boca de maneira surpresa e extasiada ao sentir quão rígido estava o pênis de Miro contra o seu próprio. Aquilo era bom demais de se sentir. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios com força, ofegando e engasgando com os próprios gemidos, que tentava abafar a certo custo.

– Miro... – chamou, quase implorando. Miro rebolava descaradamente contra o membro pulsante de Kamus, de maneira lenta, porém ritmada.

Miro estava tão molhado. Tão quente. Kamus desistiu de tentar se mover contra ele, pois este o segurava muito firmemente, e foi abrindo as pernas, permitindo que Escorpião se encaixasse melhor em si, buscando mais contato, deixando que o grego comandasse sua excitação.

Foi quando sentiu as duas mãos de Miro segurando suas nádegas com firmeza, puxando seu quadril com força cada vez maior contra o seu próprio. Escorpião moveu o rosto o bastante para poder ver Kamus com o olhar perdido, o rosto vermelho e a boca aberta, sem conseguir, contudo, respirar direito. Intensificou os movimentos.

– Eu posso, Kamus? – Miro perguntou, a voz saindo baixíssima. Deslizou um dedo pelas nádegas de Kamus, sentindo o corpo do francês estremecendo em seus braços, desejoso.

– _Rápido._ – Kamus resmungou, e Miro desceu os dedos, tocando delicadamente, tentando acostumá-lo ao toque. Kamus sentiu, em transe, uma necessidade quase sobre-humana de ter Miro em si. Dentro de si. Profundamente. Arfou novamente ao sentir um dígito úmido deslizando em si. Não quis raciocinar para saber o que Miro fazia consigo ou como fazia, apenas queria sentir. – _Rápido..._

Miro teve a impressão de que Kamus não estava pensando direito ao lhe pedir aquilo. Não era lá um rapaz muito contido, e, portanto, não podia ir 'rápido' assim. Contudo, ao ouvir Kamus repetir aquilo, resolveu perder o controle sobre si mesmo.

Respirou cheio de pressa, sentindo o coração batendo descontrolado no peito alvo do aquariano enquanto o seu próprio parecia a ponto de explodir. Segurou o próprio sexo e posicionou-o contra Kamus, sentiu a pele do francês arrepiada, e pressionou.

Kamus grunhiu ao sentir os protestos do próprio corpo, mas Miro estava gemendo em seu ouvido de maneira tão obscena que mal conseguia se concentrar em se sentir incomodado com a invasão. Sentia-se arrepiado. Completamente sensível e excitado, e os gemidos engasgados e extasiados de Miro em seu ouvido em conjunto com o abdômen firme do grego contra o seu, aprisionando sua abandonada excitação entre os corpos, não estavam ajudando a aliviá-lo muito.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Kamus se moveu, arqueando o corpo e esfregando-se contra a barriga de Miro, apertando o membro dentro de si. Miro gritou.

– Não faz isso... – pediu, ofegante. – Vai me fazer descontrolar...

– _Venha logo, Miro_... – Kamus ronronou, torcendo as pernas, puxando Miro para si, e o grego apenas gemeu, empurrando-se até que se encontrasse completamente dentro do amante.

Miro, mordendo os lábios, começou a se mover, muito lentamente, mas, ao sentir Kamus se contorcendo sob seu corpo, como pedindo mais ação, não se conteve e, segurando as pernas do francês ao redor de sua cintura, afastou-se para entrar logo em seguida, com força.

– AH! – Kamus gritou e Miro viu, embasbacado, o rosto do seu adorado aquariano tomado por um prazer sobrenatural. Imitou o movimento, vendo Kamus morder os lábios, os olhos fechados com força e as mãos segurando os lençóis com firmeza, completamente abandonado.

Satisfeito com o efeito produzido, Miro começou a rebolar de maneira ritmada e firme contra Kamus, vendo, extasiado, o aquariano resfolegar e se contorcer, tomado pelo prazer.

Miro afundou o rosto no pescoço de Kamus e desceu uma mão entre os corpos, encontrando o membro ereto de Kamus e apertando-o, sentindo o corpo do francês pular sob si. Continuou a se arremeter, sentindo o pênis do outro pulsar em sua mão, duro e molhado. Massageou-o firmemente conforme de movia contra Kamus e, em pouco tempo, sentiu algo quente escorrer entre seus corpos.

Ouviu, deliciado, Kamus quase gritar ao alcançar o orgasmo, as unhas se enterrando em seus braços, o corpo se contorcendo e apertando-o deliciosamente.

Miro se enfiou mais algumas vezes, sentindo Kamus fechado ao seu redor, quente, cada vez mais úmido, e mordeu o ombro do aquariano para não gritar ao sentir seu corpo ser varrido pelo prazer, entrando e saindo em movimentos ensandecidos, cegos, tentando saciar a sensação de ardência que dominava seu corpo a partir do ponto em que ele se unia a Kamus.

Kamus se sentiu mais mole ainda do que antes e, puxando Miro para deitar a cabeça em seu peito, sem se importar com a sujeira que haviam feito, ouviu o grego dizer, num plano de realidade muito distante:

– Foi bom para você?

Kamus sequer se dignou a responder, permitindo que o sono substituísse o clichê da frase anterior por um ainda mais clichê 'felizes para sempre'.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiramente, eu adorei escrever isso aqui. Sim, eu sei que a história não é um clichê do começo ao fim, afinal de contas, eu não suportaria escrever assim... é mais uma piadinha, um estímulo para a minha narrativa mais cínica.

E ainda não acabou. Vem aí um prólogo.

Só para constar: sei que nem todos curtem o Kamus uke, porém ele está escrito assim para a , porque ela gosta e eu sou do time que prefere pensar que eles revezam e são felizes assim, logo, para mim não faz diferença. Brigada pela propaganda também, viu, fror?

A crise de sono do tio Kamus também faz parte da brincadeira de **Clichê**. Portanto, peguem leve comigo, porque foi proposital.

E, SIM, SIM, SIM! Um final açucarado! Porque eu adoro o 'felizes para sempre', por incrível que pareça! _Se bem que 'foi bom para você?' também tem lá a sua graça..._ (tendo uma recaída).

IkkiXHyoga porqueémaisfortequeeu!

Beijos a todos.

Vejo vocês no prólogo.


	4. Prólogo

**Clichê** é uma fanfic baseada nos personagens de Saint Seiya, que, por sinal, não me pertencem. Porém, qualquer personagem de nome mais ou menos comum e as situações descritas são de minha autoria.

Clichê contém: Ironia. Comédia. Envolvimento amoroso homossexual. Apelo sexual presente. Romance e situações românticas envolvendo duas pessoas. Crítica implícita.

Clichês do capítulo anterior:

_- Motivo completamente desenxabido para justificar repentina extroversão de determinado personagem._

_- Provocação inconsciente._

_- Provocação inconsciente seguindo para provocação semi-consciente aliada a frases anormalmente diretas utilizadas pelo personagem 'não tão extrovertido' que se torna mais extrovertido pelo motivo completamente desenxabido utilizado acima._

_- 'Foi bom para você?' e 'Felizes para sempre'._

_- Tensão sexual não-resolvida seguindo para tensão sexual completamente resolvida._

Esqueci algo?

_**Clichê**_

Prólogo

_**Na casa de Áries:**_

– Mu! – Shaka chamava, do banheiro. – Onde estão aqueles sais de banho que eu te dei?

Mu colocou a cabeça para dentro do banheiro.

– Eu dei para o Kamus. Ele parecia estar precisando relaxar um pouco. – o rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda suspirou, olhando o loiro. – Por quê? Você tinha me dado. Eram meus! – defendeu-se, sorrindo em seguida. – Ou agora é você quem está precisando relaxar?

– Talvez. O Ikki está me deixando louco. Ele sumiu de novo. – Shaka explicou, dando de ombros, os olhos azuis espiando preguiçosamente o aposento.

– Neste caso... – Mu sorriu, aproximando-se de onde o loiro estava e passando a remexer em algumas gavetas. Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas em desconfiança. – Talvez eu tenha algo melhor para você...

– Sândalo? – Shaka sorriu.

– E um óleo de cravos com amêndoas amargas. – Mu puxou dois pequenos frascos, sorrindo para o loiro. Não esperou resposta e anunciou: – Vou preparar o nosso banho.

_**Na casa de Sagitário:**_

– Ele vai me matar. – Hyoga grunhiu, cerca de meia hora depois de Miro ter deixado o templo, tempo este que foi usado para se recuperar de seu estado de choque.

Ikki tinha a leve sensação de que deveria estar mais ansioso do que o loiro, contudo, resolveu colocar suas preocupações momentaneamente pelo outro, pousando sua mão levemente sobre o ombro forte, apertando como se tentasse passar conforto. Sabia o quanto Kamus era importante para Hyoga.

Um som indistinto proveniente da garganta de Hyoga fez Ikki murmurar:

– De nada.

_**Na cozinha da casa de Aquário.**_

Uma menina de faces coradas e ar excitado pulava de um lado para o outro conversando com outra garota, que manuseava uma máquina filmadora.

– Gravou tudo? – a menina perguntava, sem conseguir disfarçar a animação.

– Acho que sim. – a outra falou, mexendo alguns botões e virando a câmera para que a outra pudesse ver. Falou com ar de admiração: – Ele é lindo mesmo.

– _Meu_ mestre. – falou a outra, orgulhosa, seu rosto se tornando absolutamente vermelho ao prestar mais atenção às imagens que haviam sido gravadas. Nunca havia visto Kamus sem roupa. Um silêncio tenso se fez e ela disse em seguida, sua voz trêmula: – Grava e me traz o DVD _amanhã_!

_**Casa de Aquário, dia seguinte, cerca de onze da manhã.**_

Um jovem loiro irrompe pelo templo de Aquário com ar de desespero, dirigindo-se diretamente ao quarto de Kamus com um discurso de explicações na ponta da língua. Contudo, todas as suas tão bem trabalhadas palavras se esvaem no momento em que ele corre os olhos pelo quarto à procura de seu mestre e o vê deitado em sua normalmente impecável cama.

_Normalmente_ impecável.

Porque no momento o colchão estava descoberto, os travesseiros estavam no chão e havia uma textura definitivamente suspeita impregnada aos lençóis. Isso, logicamente, sem se levar em consideração o corpo forte e bronzeado de certo cavaleiro guardião da casa de Escorpião que era, de longe, a coisa mais estranha a se ver na cama de Kamus. Isso, naturalmente, sob todos os pontos de vista que não fossem o de Shaka de Virgem, mas é claro que Hyoga não iria levar isso em consideração. Afinal de contas, ele mal conseguia raciocinar de maneira satisfatória e foi a certo custo que conseguiu encontrar o caminho para fora do quarto.

_Sim!_, alguma voz gritava na mente de Hyoga. _Aquele era Miro. Que por sinal estava nu e agarrado a Kamus. Que por sinal também estava nu. _E Hyoga nunca pensou que fosse odiar tanto um lençol por estar no chão e não sobre os corpos dos dois.

Na mente do jovem loiro só havia espaço para três idéias: uma oração para evitar que aquela imagem ficasse gravada em suas retinas, a vaga idéia de que havia ido até aquele lugar por algum motivo e a sensação de que precisava fazer alguma coisa para se distrair até seus nervos estarem em um estado que lhe permitisse se lembrar do porquê de estar ali, no final das contas.

Ligou o rádio. Desligou o rádio. Mexeu nos CD's de Kamus. Nos DVD's. Colocou um Show do Van Halen para assistir e de repente percebeu que a visão do David Lee Roth não era lá a melhor coisa para fazê-lo não se lembrar de Miro numa situação _gay_. Quero dizer... loiro PLUS cabelo Poodle PLUS situação Gay. David Lee Roth levava a Miro de Escorpião e Miro de Escorpião = ruim para a mente de Hyoga.

Distraidamente apanhou um DVD sem rótulo que estava na estante e colocou no DVD.

No quarto de Aquário, Kamus foi acordado por um som que era muito parecido com alguém gritando 'MEUS OLHOS!' e explodindo e Miro acordou ao sentir a temperatura cair de maneira rápida.

– Mestre! Mestre! – Hyoga veio correndo até o quarto onde Kamus estava acordando num processo extremamente lento. O olhar desesperado em seu rosto era impagável. Miro se limitou a suspirar ao perceber que a temperatura havia voltado a se estabilizar e preferiu apenas fingir que não estava presente.

– O que foi, June? – Kamus perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

– É Hyoga, Kamus. – Miro corrigiu, entre dentes, ouvindo Kamus bocejar escandalosamente em resposta.

– Ainda estou com sono. – Kamus resmungou. Miro lançou um olhar mortal ao aquariano.

– Então durma! Que inferno! – Miro ralhou, vendo o aquariano afundar o rosto nos braços novamente, aparentemente sem se importar com o fato de seu traseiro estar completamente exposto ao ar matinal.

Miro engoliu em seco, tentando se focar.

– Então, Hyoga. O que houve? – falou num tom quase maternal. Hyoga pareceu não se importar em quão estranha a situação parecia.

– Eu... erh... – Hyoga olhou para o teto para não olhar para Miro, que estava vestindo suas roupas lentamente, cheio de preguiça. – Acho que eu meio que... explodi a TV da sala, sabe?

Miro rolou os olhos, entediado.

– _Que ótimo_. Vamos à cidade ver se conseguimos achar uma do mesmo modelo antes que ele acorde, porque ele vai ficar _bem_ puto. – vestiu a camisa e começou a procurar pelos seus sapatos. – Eu preciso mesmo comprar um tapete novo...

Miro olhou de relance para um adormecido Kamus. Não parecia exatamente disposto a acompanhá-lo naquele momento.

Hyoga apenas ficou parado esperando o grego, sem parecer conseguir digerir o absurdo da situação.

_oOo_

_N/A:_

_Et c'est finnite._

_Preciso dizer que foi um prazer escrever isso? Que eu adorei ter vocês comigo em cada uma das etapas de produção dessa fanfic? A tia pode ter demorado para postar o epílogo, mas ele estava aqui havia um bom tempo._

_É que a tia ta fazendo Informática na Fatec, aí tudo se complica, né?_

_Mas aqui está o meu presente para vocês._

_Nos últimos tempos eu tenho me dedicado muito a projetos paralelos, de contos originais, e, portanto, receio ter ficado um pouco desleixada com o fandom. Peço perdão._

_Uma coisa que eu e Pandora Solo andamos comentando esses tempos atrás foi a repentina parada que o fandom que Saint Seiya teve. Eu não posso dizer muita coisa, afinal, eu nunca fui uma escritora muito freqüente, mas Saint Seiya está quase virando uma cidade fantasma._

_Estou quase ficando deprimida com isso._

_E desanimada, para não falar outra coisa. Não que eu vá parar de escrever, afinal de contas, é mais forte do que eu (tomando pedrada), mas meu coração chora._

_Hehe'._

_Outra coisa que eu gostaria de comentar, mas também vou postar na outra história, é sobre a fanfic 'Quando ele voltar', minha, que, por sinal, entrou em Hiatus._

_Pretendo ressuscitá-la._

_Não eu, logicamente. Afinal, não consigo mais escrevê-la. Em outras palavras, pretendo passá-la adiante. Vou dar a história para que outra pessoa a continue. Aceito propostas e ainda me reservo o direito de recusar propostas caso ache que a narrativa do próximo escritor não se encaixe na minha ou mesmo na história. Vai ser meio que um trabalho conjunto comigo. Eu digo o que eu pretendia fazer e a pessoa brinca com o meu plot, transformando-o em seu. Créditos mútuos._

_É só triste ver o fandom tão parado e tantas histórias em Hiatus._

_*chuta pedrinha*_

_Espero ter minha iniciativa seguida, sei lá._

_Acho que já escrevi muito, né?_

_Daqui a pouco minhas notas ficam maiores que os capítulos._

_Amo vocês, crianças._

_Até a próxima._

_Voilá moi, voilá mon essence._


End file.
